Rebekah Diggory and the Goblet of Fire
by byakugone
Summary: Rebekah Katherine Diggory is Cedric's sister. And Harry falls for her and vise versa. Only one problem, she's the girlfriend of Seamus Finnigan. Why must things always be so complicated? Harry OC
1. Chapter 1

"Are you mental? Dad will kill you!" I yelled at my brother as I chased him around the house, desperately trying to get the piece of parchment from his hands.

"Oh, come on, 'Bekah! It's only a letter from Fred and George! It had _your_ name on it, what's the worst that can happen?"

I sarcastically I pondered this for a moment. "Oh, I don't know. Dad perhaps? Give it here, Ced!"

Cedric laughed and continued to run about the house, with me hot on his trail. "Dad won't mind!" He yelled over his shoulder.

"Yes, he will! You know the rules, Diggory! _No letter reading unless dad gives the letter the ok._ And it's my letter!"

Cedric ignored me and ran outside, stopping suddenly, which made me run straight into him. "Ced!"

"What are you two doing?" A familiar male voice asked us, I breathed out through my nose in anger at the trouble Cedric might have just caused us.

I quickly came up with a lie. "Um, mail came. I got a letter from Fred and George and we heard you get home, so we came outside so we can get the okay from you to read it."

Cedric looked half impressed and half relieved.

Dad eyed us both warily before plucking the letter from my hands and examining it. After a minute or two he handed it back and said I could open it.

I squealed in delight and bolted into the house, up the stairs and straight into my room, making sure to lock the door as my brother had a habit of just waltzing in whenever he feels up to it.

I tore open the letter and began to read.

_Dear Becky, _

_Hey! It's Fred & George. You're favorite Weasleys! How are you? Good? That's great! _

_We suspect it'll take long for you to answer back, seeing as your dad is very strict when it comes to letters. Why? We may never know~_

_Anyway! Guess who's with us? Why none other than Harry Potter of course! He says hi, by the way. Along with Hermione, Ron, Gin, Mum, Dad even Percy! And at the mention of your name, Hedwig and Crookshanks started looking for you. Bloody cute if you ask us._

_We have wasted enough of you time as it is, love~ See you at the world cup! And we hope you enjoy your present! ;)_

_Love, _

_Fred & George._

I blinked. "What pres-"

"REBEKAH KATHERINE DIGGORY." My brother's voice yelled from the other side of the door, I jumped and ran over, opening it…

Too see my brother's hair orange.

I'm not even kidding.

It was _orange_.

I love the Weasely Twins.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ced! Ced! Ceeeeed. _Ce_**dric**!"

"_What Rebekah_?"

"…Are we there yet?"

"Rebekah!"

"Sorry! But… why are you climbing that tree? Are you mental?" I blinked at Cedric as he began to climb a tree.

"I'm climbing because I can, 'Bekah. Can you climb it?" Cedric teased.

"No duh!" I said. "But isn't dad going to get inpatient? We need to go-"

"Shut up 'Bekah. I'll be down in a minute."

I was about to say something else but I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around and was greeted by the sight of Arthur Weasley.

"Arthur!" My father exclaimed, "It's about time, son."

"Sorry, Amos. Some of us had a bit of a sleep start." He gestured to the yawning Ron. "This is Amos Diggory, everyone. Works with me at the Ministry. Of course you know his daughter, Rebekah."

I smiled at them and that's when Cedric decided to show, I managed to step to the side as he jumped down from the tree.

"And this strapping young lad must be Cedric, am I right?" Arthur shook his hand.

I rolled my eyes when Ginny and Hermione shared a look.

"Becky!" Uh-oh.

"Hello, Fre- _Put me down Geo_-! " I shrieked a bit as George lifted me up and literally tossed me over his shoulder. "_George_!" I yelled.

"Yes?" He grinned.

"Put-me-down!"

"If you insist." He suddenly threw me down, but caught me bridal style just at the last minute.

"_George_!"

He laughed. "I would never drop you, Becky!"

"Like hell you wouldn't! Georgie!" George laughed and gave in, putting me down.

"Merlin's beard!" I heard dad say enthusiastically. "You must be Harry Potter."

Harry looked at him. "Yes, sir." He said.

Dad shook his hand. "Great, great pleasure."

"Pleasure to meet you too, sir." Harry said, smiling politely. Though I could tell he was slightly uncomfortable.

I walked over to Harry. "'Ello Potter, fancy meeting you here!"

He laughed. "Isn't it though?"

I laughed. "Seriously, nice to see you again."

Harry gave me a one-armed hug, which I returned. "It's great to see you as well, how have you been?"

"I've been good, and yourself?"

"Why are they all standing around that manky old boot?" Harry asked me.

I giggled. "Har-"

"That isn't just any manky old boot, mate." Fred said, walking over to us.

"It's a Portkey." George finished.

"Time to go!"

I walked over to the Portkey and used one finger to touch it.

"What's a Portkey?" Harry asked.

"Ready! After three. One, two…"

"Harry!" Arthur yelled, causing Harry to grab hold of the boot.

"Three!"

"Ow! Hermione! Don't scream to loud!" I yelled over everyone's screaming.

She didn't seem to hear me.

"Let go kids!"

"What?" Hermione screamed.

"Let go!"

We all let go and descended down until we hit the ground, only Cedric, my father, Arthur and myself touched the ground with our feet.

"I'll bet that cleared your sinuses, eh?" Arthur said, laughing.

Cedric helped Harry up as I helped Ron, laughing while doing so.

I was rewarded with a smack on the shoulder and a "Shut up, 'Bekah!"

I still laughed.

"Well, kids, welcome to the Quidditch World Cup!"

Well, as far as I could tell, everyone was loving this.

"Parting of the ways, I think, old chap." Dad said to Arthur.

"See you at the match." Arthur shook dad's hand.

"See you. Cedric, Rebekah, come on."

"See you later, Rebekah!" Fred yelled.

"See you, Gred! See you Forge!"

"This is why we love you!" They said in unison.

I laughed and followed dad and Ced to our charmed tent.


	3. Chapter 3

"Blimey, Dad. How far up are we?" Ron asked, looking down.

Before Arthur could speak, Lucius Malfoy answered. "Well, put it this way: If it rains... you'll be the first to know."

Draco laughed at his father's remark while Rebekah's eyes turned a shade of red and she stepped forward about to retort, when Draco began talking.

"Father and I are in the minister's box…by personal invitation of Cornelius Fudge himself."

Lucius hit his son in the stomach with the bud of his cane. "Don't boast, Draco. There's no need with these people."

"Better be careful, Drake. Don't want to end up like stick-shoved-up-his-arse, daddy, now do you?" Rebekah said, her eyes still bleeding red.

Lucius looked up at her with a scowl on his face.

Draco looked at her as well, "Better than ending up like _your_ father, Kat."

Rebekah rested her elbows on the railings and looked down at him with an amused expression. "That's the best you can do? Awe, Drake, you've lost your touch."

"What is wrong with your eyes? Your twin boyfriends prank you or something?"

Rebekah's eyes turned pink with embarrassment, "Now, now, Drake. You and I both know that Gred and Forge are my best friends. Come on now, love, you're making this too easy."

Draco's cheeks turned pink when he called her love.

Finally, having enough, Harry took hold on Rebekah's shoulder and turned her away from them, about to walk away when Lucius's cane came down on the railings, where Harry's long sleeve shirt was, so Harry couldn't move.

"Do enjoy yourself, won't you? While you can." He let Harry go.

"Have fun, love!" Rebekah called to Draco, laughing as his cheeks turned pink again.

"Come on up. Take your seats. I told you these seats would be worth waiting for." Arthur said.

Rebekah scanned the ground and with great difficulty, found her brother and father, she grinned. She just wanted to make sure they were enjoying themselves.

-Line Break-

After the game, Harry took hold of Rebekah's hand and dragged her over to their tent, she was laughing too hard at Fred and George to care at the moment.

"There's no one like Krum." Ron said walking over to the dancing and singing Red and George.

"Krum?"

"Dumb Krum?"

"He's like a bird, the way he rides the wind. He's more than an athlete. He's an artist."

"I think you're in love, Ron." Ginny teased.

"Shut up."

_Viktor, I love you_

_Viktor I do_

_When we're apart_

_My Heart beats only for you_

The boys started singing, leaving Rebekah and Ginny and Hermione laughing until their sides hurt.

"Sound like the Irish have got their pride on." George said.

"Stop! Stop it!" Arthur said to the boys who had begun a pillow fight. "It's not the Irish." He told George.

He ran over to Ginny and took hold of her arm. "We've gotta get out of here. Now!"

Before Rebekah could protest, Fred took hold of her hand while George took hold of Ginny's and they ran out of the tent.

"Get out, it's the Death Eaters!" Someone screamed as they ran past us.

"Get back to the Portkey, everybody and stick together!" Arthur ordered. "Fred, George! Ginny is your responsibility. Rebekah, keep with them!"

Rebekah's heart was racing as she ran behind Fred and George, her hand tightly in Fred's.

After she got to the Portkey, her mind was numb; the only thing that registered in her mind was _I hope Cedric and Dad are okay._

**-Line Break-**

"Rebekah!" Seamus said happily, spotting me just as I made my way onto Platform nine and three quarters.

"Seamus!" I laughed when he picked me up by the waist and spun me around, putting me back onto the ground and kissing me quickly.

I laughed when he pulled away and continued to pull my trunk with me. My owl, Atra screeched in protest about being locked in a cage. He was a trained owl and I never put him in cages unless I was going to Hogwarts.

"Nice to see you too, 'Bekah." Dean said sarcastically. I blinked; he was standing next to Seamus. I hadn't even noticed him!

I laughed. "Hi Dean!" He laughed too and the three of use made our way to a compartment. I put all my stuff away, releasing Atra from his cage. He stretched his wings and flew to sit on my shoulder.

I giggled as his beaked started to mess with my light brown hair.

"How was your summer?" Dean asked Seamus, he was about to answer when Neville shyly walked into the compartment.

"Hi, Neville." I smiled at him, and he smiled back. He only seemed to be comfortable around me and Harry. Usually because neither I nor Harry were ever mean to him.

I liked Neville, he was a sweet boy.

"Hi, Rebekah. Mind if I sit here?" He gestured to the empty seat next to mine.

"No, not at all. Go ahead. Actually, I have to go find Hermione. She let me borrow her hair tie and I want to give it back."

I shooed Atra off my shoulder and walked out of the compartment, looking for the Golden Trio.

I found them, sitting by themselves as usual, I opened the door and walked in, seeing Hermione with the Daily Prophet, Ron reading something and Harry just sitting there with a blank expression.

"Hello." I said loudly.

Hermione jumped, and whipped her head to look at me. I laughed.

"Oh, hello Rebekah." Hermione laughed a bit.

"Here, I wanted to give this back." I handed her the hair tie.

Crookshanks meowed from his spot between Hermione and Ron when he spotted me; I grinned and walked over to the cat, bending down so I was to his level. "Hiya, Crookshanks." I petted him; he purred and licked my hand.

I petted Hedwig too and he nipped my finger affectionately. "How are you, 'Bekah? I mean, after what happened?"

"I really should be asking you that, Harry."

His cheeks flushed. "R-right. But, how are you?"

"I'm fine," I said. "But I should get going, spend some time with Seamus. See you, Golden boy!" I ginned at Harry, who rolled his eyes at the nickname.

I was about to walk out when Ron said, "Oh and I don't get a goodbye?"

I laughed. "Bye, Red! Bye, 'Mione."

Hermione giggled and bit me a goodbye, Ron just glared at me, most likely because of the nickname. I winked at him before bounding out of their compartment.

"Deeeeeaaaaan!" I yelled once I walked into our compartment. I noticed that he and Seamus were waaaaaay to close for them to just be best friends.

He jumped, startled at my sudden outburst.

"What?"

"I know Seamus is irresistible, but please keep your hands to yourself, he's taken, remember?"

Neville started laughing quietly, as to not be heard by Dean.

Dean and Seamus both flushed and ripped away from each other as if they had been burned.

**-Line Break-**

_I know the chapters aren't very long, but the next chapter will be longer, I promise! Anyway, I put a poll up. Who should Rebekah go to the Yule Ball with? Please vote! I'm in a pickle. _


End file.
